


Prompts

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [17]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, I thinking my cute barista is flirting with me, Lesbian AU, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: I've been collecting one shot prompts, and I'm hopeful going to start writing them.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One: Vanessa gets accepted to her dream school, only to find out that Brooke does too.
> 
> Thank you rvclary for being my beta <3

Vanessa was thirteen when she realized that she just wasn’t like other girls her age. She just couldn’t quite figure it out. While other girls her age were fawning over whatever heartthrob was in the spotlight that week, she was admiring the girls on the cover of Cosmo Girl.   
  
She just knew she was different, and it was solidified when she met Brooke Lynn. 

Brooke was thirteen when her family moved to Florida from Canada for her dad’s job. It was a sudden change, but it was for the best. Vanessa was the first classmate to be nice to her, they instantly clicked and became very close friends.

Brooke was fourteen when she started to feel a certain way about Vanessa. She started noticing things, like how her whole face would light up when she was happy, and how she could brighten up a whole room with her smile. She noticed how the smaller girls laugh, even though it was loud and brash, it was her favorite sound. It never failed to warm her heart. Brooke was fourteen when she realized she might like girls, and more specifically, Vanessa.

Vanessa was fifteen when she first fell in love. Everyone rolled their eyes and told her that she was too young to understand what love meant. But she knew what it meant. It meant butterflies in your stomach when you saw them. It’s knowing that no matter how much you fuck up, they’re still going to be there for you. It’s staying up late even though you know you’ll regret it and be so tired in the morning, but it’s worth it because you get to hear their voice. She knew what it meant. 

Vanessa was smart. She knew where all of the judgment came from. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was fifteen, but it had  _ everything _ to do with the fact that the person she was in love with was a girl.

Brooke Lynn Hytes was fifteen when a small, loud-mouthed Puerto Rican changed her views on the world. She was fifteen when the smaller girl taught her all about love and what it meant to be true to yourself. 

Vanessa was fifteen and a half when she decided to tell the other girl how she felt. They were having a sleepover and were curled up on separate sides of Brooke’s queen bed.

“Brookie?” Vanessa called into the darkness, not even knowing if the other girl was awake. 

Brooke hummed a sleepy response, and Vanessa thought it was cute.

“I think… Brooke, I think I love you.”

“I love you too, Ness, but it’s 3 am.”

“N-no, Brooke, I mean I  _ love  _ you.” Vanessa’s voice sounded small and shaky, the girl obviously nervous.

Brooke was silent for longer than was comfortable, and Vanessa immediately wanted to take it back. 

“Nevermind,” she said softly as she turned so her back was facing the blonde, and hot tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She couldn’t  _ believe  _ she had just said that, and she was in the middle of praying to whatever God there was that Brooke wouldn’t remember it in the morning when she felt the bed shift and a slender arm snake around her waist and pull her closer. Brooke sighed with content and she pressed a kiss to the back of the smaller girl’s neck.

“I love you too, Ness.”

~*~

Vanessa was happy and she was in  _ love.  _ That’s the only way she knew how to explain it. Brooke was the highlight of her day. She was her light. Vanessa could be talking pure shit and nonsense and Brooke would still look at her like she hung the stars in the sky. 

One spring day right after Brooke’s sixteenth birthday, she and Vanessa sat in her empty house. Her parents weren’t due home for another two hours and the girls took advantage of their time alone to cuddle up on the loveseat in the living room. Vanessa giggled as Brooke pressed sweet, soft kisses all over her face and neck, she got shy as Brooke’s hands danced along her back under her shirt. She smiled when Brooke whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. They were in their happy little bubble, and everything was perfect….until it wasn’t. They were so engrossed in each other’s presence that Brooke never even heard her mother pull in the driveway. She never heard the car door shut, and she never heard the front door open. She  _ did  _ hear her mother shrieking her name, and the shock in her voice made Brooke’s blood run cold.

“Brooke Lynn!” her mother yelled, “what do you think you’re doing?!” Vanessa jumped off of Brooke’s lap, smoothing out her shirt and hair.

“M-mother, what are you doing home?” Brooke tried to calm her voice, but she knew she was in so much trouble.

“That doesn’t really matter now, does it? What is going on here?”

“We were just- We we-.” Brooke couldn’t get the words out as much as she tried, not when her mother was looking at her with such disgust, such disappointment.

“I think I should go,” Vanessa said, getting up.

“No!” Brooke said, but it was drowned out by her mother saying “yes you should” at the same time.

Vanessa grabbed her bag from the floor and gave Brooke an apologetic look before heading out the door, leaving Brooke with her mom.

“Are you going to explain now?” her mother asked, coldly. 

“We were just hanging out!” Brooke’s voice was weak.

“Yeah, I could see that,” her mother spat, “I can’t believe this. You’re not- I don’t- You’re not allowed to see her anymore, Brooke Lynn.”

“You can’t do that!” Brooke yelled.

“I can, and I did. I did not raise you to be like this!” Her mother’s voice got louder and louder with each word, “just- go to your room!” 

Brooke scrambled off the couch and headed for the stairs.

“Give me your phone.” Her mother added before she was out of the room. 

Brooke handed it to her and then ran up the stairs, only letting the tears fall when she was behind the safety barrier of her bedroom door. 

~*~

Brooke was gone a week later. Her family had packed up and moved back to Canada without a word to anyone. Vanessa felt- well Vanessa felt a lot of things. Guilt, shame, heartbroken. Even though she was so young, she was sure that Brooke was the one for her. But Brooke was gone, and it was Vanessa’s fault. She never really forgave herself, and she never found anyone that she cared for  _ half  _ as much as she did Brooke. Eventually, Brooke didn’t inhabit all of her thoughts. She was able to function like a normal human being, but she never stopped loving the girl who changed her and made her feel so free. She hoped that someday, somehow, Brooke would forgive her, but she would never know for sure. 

Or so she thought.

At 18 years old, Vanessa was accepted to the college of her dreams. She had set her sights on UCLA since she was old enough to know what college was. Once her diploma was safely in her hand, along with her acceptance letter, that dream was finally coming true. 

With the help of her mom, Vanessa moved what she considered her entire life across the country and into a tiny dorm that was now her home.

Her roommate was there when she arrived. She was nice, and Vanessa had a feeling that they would absolutely get along. 

“Name’s A’keria.” her roommate smiled and held her hand out.

“I’m Vanessa,” she replied, shaking the other girl’s hand. 

Vanessa spent the next few days getting ready for her classes to start. A’keria had introduced her to another friend named Silky, who was just as loud as Vanessa and almost as wild. Vanessa had found her people.

Brooke settled back in Canada after her parents had forced her out of Florida, away from her school, and away from Vanessa. This was her punishment. She never even got to say goodbye, so, as far as she knows, Vanessa hates her guts. She got on with her life eventually, but as a strong believer of fate, she never truly gave up on Vanessa. She thought about her every day, and she wrote out little letters for her in her journals. The letters were from her heart, ones that explained everything she was feeling that day, and ones that she knew that she could never send. Her heart was always with Vanessa, she just hoped that the smaller girl knew that. 

When Brooke was looking at colleges, she had a specific list that she was working off of. It had  _ everything  _ to do with the school, and  _ nothing  _ to do with the fact that a few of the schools on the list had been mentioned by a certain Puerto Rican from her past. Each school she applied to she wondered what would happen if she and Vanessa ended up at the same school. She knew the chances were slim, but a huge part of her always hoped that they would find their way back to each other. She thought about reaching out but was afraid. What if Vanessa hated her? Brooke never even got to say goodbye. She never got the chance to explain, and even though her parents were more accepting now, it had been two years since she last spoke to Vanessa, and that’s just too much time. Brooke is a different person now, and Vanessa might not love the person she has become. 

When Brooke got her acceptance letter to UCLA, she was all but jumping around her room. She was officially a freshman majoring in Dance at UCLA. She spent weeks preparing and imagining what it was going to be like. She was excited to see what her roommate was like, she was told her name was Nina. The move was stressful, Brooke was worried about what to take and what to leave behind.

Move-in day arrived and butterflies fluttered in Brooke’s stomach. The campus was stunning and the dorms were small but cute. 

Nina was friendly, and she and Brooke seemed to make a good match, a nice balance. Brooke learned that Nina was studying education and that she wanted to work with kids and Brooke thought that was perfect. 

About three weeks into the term, Brooke and Nina sat in the crowded little coffee shop near the library having a quick breakfast before going their separate ways to their classes. It was a little thing they started, and it was a great way to start their day. Brooke was in the middle of talking about her Dance History class when something stopped her mid-sentence- a laugh. Nina looked up, concerned. 

“Brooke?”

Brooke just held up a finger, chills went down her spine as she heard the familiar and distinct laugh again. Her eyes instantly started darting around for the source, and she almost sobbed when they landed on the face that visits her dreams.  _ Vanessa _ . Brooke immediately got up and walked towards the girl, who stood in line waiting to order with two other girls. They laughed as if Vanessa had just told the funniest joke, which she probably did. Nerves instantly overtook Brooke and she had to give herself a little pep talk before tapping the smaller girl on the shoulder. 

Vanessa jumped at the touch of a stranger on her shoulder. She turned around and her body went numb. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Right there, in that coffee shop, stood the girl she considered her first love. Her jaw dropped and she could feel the tears in her eyes. 

“Brooke,” she breathed when she finally found her words. 

“Hey Ness,” Brooke said softly, her cheeks a soft pink.

Behind her, A’keria and Silky shared a confused look and took a step back so as to not ruin whatever moment was about to happen. 

Vanessa stared at the taller girl for a moment, and the next thing they both knew, Vanessa had flung herself into Brooke’s arms. The tears had fallen and they were both whispering apologies with their faces buried in the other’s hair while their confused friends looked on. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe it. Here she was, at the school of her dreams, standing face to face with the girl she’s never forgotten. How crazy is it that they have found each other almost 3,000 miles away from where they first met? 

Brooke couldn’t believe her eyes. Couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“I’m so sorry,” Vanessa said softly, for only Brooke to hear. 

“Why are you sorry?” Brooke was shocked, she was the one who should apologize. 

“I got you into trouble.”

Brooke shook her head, “I’m the one who should be sorry. I hurt you, and I wasn’t even allowed to make it right.”

Vanessa wiped a tear away but stayed silent. 

“But,” Brooke continued, “I’d like to make it right now... if you’ll let me.” 

Vanessa nodded and she pulled Brooke back into her arms. She couldn’t wait to know  _ this  _ Brooke and for Brooke to know the Vanessa that she was today. 

Brooke was a strong believer of fate, and because of that, she never gave up on the other girl. For that she is thankful.


	2. The steam room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time i’m your barista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is not beta read. But I hope you like it anyways.

“Hi, welcome to the Steam Room, what can I get for you?” The pretty brunette at the counter smiled at Brooke.  
She must have been new here. Brooke hasn’t seen her before and she’s here everyday.  
“Hi,” Brooke smiled back, “I’d like a medium Iced Flat White with almond milk and honey.”  
“That’ll be $3.95, what’s ya name honey?”  
Brooke was taken aback. The cute barista was asking for her name.  
“Oh, um, Brooke. What’s yours?”  
“Vanessa, but I was askin’ for a name for the order but that’s alright. It’ll be right up, Miss Brooke.” Vanessa winked and headed to the cups to write Brooke’s order and name on it.  
Brooke felt like a dumbass. She went and stood by the window, fidgeting while she waited for her drink.  
“Brooke,” Vanessa called after a few minutes, setting the coffee down on the counter and heading back to the register to get the next customer.  
Brooke takes a drink and realizes that something is written on the cup.

Excuse me, is your name Earl Grey? Because you look like a hot-tea!

Brooke almost choked on her coffee as she started to giggle. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized people were looking. She turned to leave but not without giving the barista a last look, and Brooke could have swore the girl winked.   
Maybe Brooke thought about the barista all day, and if she did, it was nobody’s business but hers.

~*~

Brooke stopped in the coffee shop again a few days later.  
“Hi, welcome to the Steam Room, what can I get ya?” Brooke smiled at the familiar and unmistakable voice of the pretty barista, Vanessa, “oh hi! I remember you, what can I get ya?”  
“I’d just like a vanilla cappuccino please.” Brooke smiled sweetly.  
“Comin’ right up,” Vanesas smiled back, “say, you look awful nice today.”  
Brooke blushed, she was kind of dressed nicely today, with her face done and her hair curled. She was meeting friends for lunch, she just needed some caffeine as she had been up late studying.  
“Thanks, I’m headed to lunch with some friends.”  
Brooke didn’t know why, but she felt the need to explain herself.  
“That sounds fun.” Vanessa smiled, “it’s Brooke right?”  
Brooke nodded, affection warming her chest for the stranger that remembered her name.  
“Comin’ right up.” Vanessa smiled.  
Brooke stood in her usual spot near the window while she waited.  
“Order for Brooke,” Vanessa called.  
Brooke picked up her drink and headed towards the door. She was about to take a drink when she noticed, once again, more than just her name written on the cup.

That’s a nice mug you got there.

Brooke read the words on the cup. Her face turns red, and she looks at Vanessa, who had an unmistakable grin on her face. 

~*~

The days went on and every time Brooke went to the coffee shop and Vanessa was working, there was another cheesy pick up line written on her cup. 

If you were a coffee you’d be espresso because you’re super fine

Been thinking about you a latte

You’re such a q tea

Each one made Brooke smile. After about a month after the first message from Vanessa, Brooke walked into the shop like any other day, ordered her iced latte, and waited again by the window. Today was different. Today wasn’t just a pick up line on the cup.

Today’s a brew-tiful day for me to give you my number.   
555-564-6868

Brooke’s cheeks turned bright red and when she looked at Vanessa, her’s were too. Brooke bit her lip while she locked eyes with Vanessa. She nodded, and Vanessa visibly relaxed. She held up her hand and mouthed call me. Brooke nodded and walked out the door.  
I will, she thinks to herself, I definitely will.


	3. The dark place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke is sad, and Vanessa just loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has depictions of depression. Could be triggering to some, read with caution.

Depression is a funny thing. It can creep up on you and cling to you out of nowhere. With it comes loneliness, worthlessness, and emptiness. 

Brooke felt it coming days before. She felt her bones grow cold and her heart grow heavy. She felt the weight on her chest and the exhaustion in her neck. It was the worst. 

Vanessa noticed the signs quickly, and knew to give her girlfriend space. She didn't know that this spell was going to be so bad. 

Vanessa checked the clock. It was 9am and Brooke was still in bed. That was weird for her, but Vanessa knew that Brooke was in the dark place. So she didn't know how to proceed. Did she wake her and upset her in the process? She didn't know. 

When the clock hits 10am, Vanessa decides it's time to try. So she pads to the bedroom and softly opens the door. The room is dark as night and she would think it was empty if it weren't for the soft exhales of Brooke. 

"Brookie," Vanessa calls softly into the dark room, "Brookie, you gonna get up today?"

A soft grunt sounded from the piles of pillows. 

"Baby, you gotta eat something."

"I can't." Her voice was weak. 

Vanessa's heart broke a little more. She crawled behind the taller girl in bed. 

"Nessa," Brooke's voice was a quiet whimper as she turned over. 

Tears streaked her cheeks. 

"Brookie, c'mere." Vanessa opens her arms and Brooke leans in close, "is this okay?"

Brooke nods. 

"I've got you baby, I'm here."

Brooke shakes her head. 

"What?"

"I feel like everyone's a million miles away." Brooke whispered, "I feel alone and empty."

"How can I help?"

"Please, just don't leave me. I need you."

"Baby, I ain't going nowhere. I love you and I'm here for you, always."

Vanessa rubbed her back and kissed her head. 

"What started it this time?" Vanessa asks.

Brooke shrugs, "I felt it coming yesterday."

There's a little bit of silence. Vanessa thinks that Brooke has fallen back asleep, that is until she lets out a sob. 

"Nessa, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You deserve better. You deserve better than this."

"Brookie, I love you through the light days and the dark ones. When you feel like nobody's got you, I do. When you feel like you can't go on, you gotta because without you, I don't know what I'd do."

Vanessa feels Brooke's body shake with sobs. 

"B, it breaks my heart when you cry like that."

That was the wrong thing to say. 

"You think I  _ like  _ this?" Brooke's head snapped up, "you think this is a walk in the park for me?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean anything by it."

Brooke hated this. Her emotions were all over the place. It wasn't Vanessa's fault.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said, quietly.

Vanessa knows. She kisses the blonde's head.

"Do you need some space, B?"

Brooke nods and rolls over, allowing Vanessa to get up. She will check on her later, she promises.

It lasts for a few days this time, and by the third day, Brooke is out of bed. She's not 100%, but she's better enough to leave the room.

When she does, her heart warms at the sight. Vanessa has set up pillows, blankets, snacks and movies in the living room. 

"Ness, don't you have to work?" 

Vanessa shakes her head, "not today. The babies will have to deliver themselves." She pauses. "Or Asia can do it." She shrugs. 

Brooke lets out a weak laugh. 

"C'mon, B, we gonna watch a movie."

In that moment, as she crawls into the fort, Brooke's empty heart fills with something else: immense love for the woman of her dreams. 

She'll never understand why Vanessa stays with her when she's like this, when she's so broken that she can't even get out of bed. She wouldn't trade her, though, not for anything in the world. 

They were halfway  _ Lady and the Tramp  _ when Vanessa caught Brooke staring. 

"Hey boo," Vanessa said softly. 

"Hi," Brooke's voice was still weak. 

"What's goin through that pretty head of yours? Hmm?"

"I love you so much." Brooke says the words with the most emotion she's been able to muster in three days, and Vanessa wants to cry. 

She wants to cry because she loves Brooke too. 

"I don't know how you can love me when I feel so empty but I'm glad that you do, V."

Brooke leans across and kisses Vanessa softly on the cheek. 

"B, I told you. I love you in the dark times and the light times, and I consider myself so lucky. You the best, B, and even though you have bad days, that ain't no problem, I'll be here. You always come back to me."

Brooke smiles a genuine smile and the coldness starts to dissipate from her bones, the heaviness in her chest starts to shrink, and her empty heart fills with one thing: love. 


End file.
